Killer Croc
Waylon Jones was born with a deformity which gave him what resembled reptile's skin, sharp nails and teeth; due to genetic atavism. Waylon was ridiculed and cast out of society for his deformities, but would soon be empowered as the Particle Accelerator explosion would enhance Waylon's genetic throwback, making his biology change from nails to claws, razor-sharp teeth, and his genetic code becoming truly part Reptilian. After this transformation, Waylon became the Meta-Human gangster known as Killer Croc, who after setting up his work in Gotham City, would battle the Batman. and so did his body, mutating to grotesque proportions and becoming increasingly reptilian in appearance. Biography Early Life Waylon Jones was born with a condition that gave him a scaly hide, sharp nails, and sharp teeth. As a child, he was relentlessly bullied because of his abnormal appearance. When he was only eight years old, he snapped and almost killed one of his schoolyard tormentors. For that little incident, he spent the next eight years of his life in reform school. He didn't like it much. Over this time his contempt for humanity grew; making him care less for human life in general, even his own family. The now sociopathic Waylon Jones celebrated his eighteenth birthday by becoming a cold-blooded murderer. Jail and Ascention = He served twenty years for that crime and emerged from jail to join a traveling carnival. He quickly became the main attraction as the alligator-wrestler "Killer Croc". It is worth nothing that it was here that Croc first found a home and developed a niche for his heretofore ghastly appearance. The circus and its inhabitants became Waylon's family and had the circus been able to maintain financially afloat who knows if Waylon would then have turned to organized crime afterall. In time, Waylon would turn away from petty crime - and Croc's ambitions and travels led him to Gotham, where he began to forge a criminal empire to make a new home. Though rising to prominence by the elimination of other mob members was accomplished quickly - his complete dominion over Gotham was foiled by its native guardian. His attempts to "set up shop" were repeatedly thwarted by Batman but Waylon's ability to adapt have allowed him to carry on for many years. Powers and Abilities Meta-Human Enhancements: With the combination of Croc's own deformities mixed with the energy from the Accelerator, he has achieved various Superhuman feats such as: * Regenerative Healing Factor: He has superhuman regenerative powers, able to heal even lost limbs. * Armored Skin: His skin has hardened to the point where it is invulnerable to most forms of abrasion and even high caliber weapons fired from a distance. * Superhuman Strength: He has grown so physically powerful and quick over the years that Batman has had to resort to planting explosive devices on Croc's chest to knock him unconscious. He has also been able to rip a large bank vault door right off its hinges with ease. * Superhuman Speed * Enhanced Senses * Claws * Fangs Abilities * Wrestling: Croc has some experience at street fighting and wrestling, but he is nowhere near as proficient as Batman. * Swimming: Croc is an expert swimmer and can hold his breath far longer than normal humans. Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Meta-Humans Category:Injustice Society